<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Believe in Us by Mariesingh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770111">Believe in Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariesingh/pseuds/Mariesingh'>Mariesingh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han, To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:08:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariesingh/pseuds/Mariesingh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lara Jean Covey and Peter Kavinsky pretend to date to show their exes that they are over them. But they don't expect to actually fall for each other. What happens when they realize that their fake feelings become real?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Genevieve "Gen"/Peter Kavinsky, John Ambrose McClaren/Lara Jean Song-Covey, Peter Kavinsky &amp; Lara Jean Song-Covey, Peter Kavinsky/Lara Jean Song-Covey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>149</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi guys! So this is my second fic but my first for this fandom. I'm really nervous to write for you guys and show what I hope I am capable of. In my fic, I'm going to try and not make Lara Jean seem as "innocent" as she was portrayed in the novels and movies. I want her to still have a lot of high school experiences while she is dating Peter. When I get to their "contract" I will not be adding to no kissing clause because the point of proving that you are dating is to kiss. I'm also going to try and have Peter fall in love faster than they did in the movie and have a lot of my story be the trials of them officially being together. I really hope you guys enjoy this story. </p><p>I really love comments and suggestions from people so whatever you guys have to say please let me know!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How does one heal from heartbreak? Lara Jean read it in the romance novels she’s never able to put down. She read about the feeling of your heart falling into your stomach and feeling like the ground is taken from under you. She read about the tears that would fall on your cheek. She imagined the character of said novel wishing the world would swallow them. Lara Jean Covey pictured this all in her head when she read the words in her favorite books. What she forgot was imagining herself in the same position, which she currently was in.</p><p>Lara Jean Covey felt the tears form in her eyes as her boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend, John Ambrose McClaren broke up with her on his porch steps. It’s the week before the beginning of junior year and Lara Jean wanted to spend as much alone time with John before school started. She didn’t expect her boyfriend of almost a year and a half to break up with her as soon as he answered the door.</p><p>“Lara Jean, you know how much you mean to me. You’re my best friend and I still love you but I think we are just growing into different people.” John Ambrose held Lara Jean’s hands in his while he watched her hold back tears.</p><p>Lara Jean didn’t know what else to say but to agree with what he was saying. He offered her a ride home but she declined. She would have rather taken the 17 minute walk home alone then the 6 minute drive with her ex-boyfriend.</p><p>She walked her memorized path from his house to hers. Her arms were crossed and the tears fell down her cheeks like waterfalls. She wanted the pain to stop and she didn’t know what to do that would help her. With her head somewhere else, she didn’t see the black Jeep coming down the street. As her foot left the pavement, the sound of a car horn brought her back to the real world. Startled, Lara Jean tried to avoid the car by stepping back onto the sidewalk but instead trips on the curb and lands on her hands and knees. The tears come down harder on Lara Jean’s cheeks as she turned over to check her knees, which one now had a huge scrap and blood was trailing down her leg.</p><p>“Oh my god, are you okay?” a voice above Lara Jean had asked with panicked and confusion in his voice. Lara Jean looked up and saw Peter Kavinsky standing over her.</p><p>Lara Jean wiped her tears, hoping Peter wouldn’t see and then want to ask questions.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine. I just need to learn to pay more attention. You know, look both ways and all that.” she said hoping he would leave after she confirmed that she was okay.</p><p>“You sure? Cause that looks like a nasty cut on your knee. I wouldn’t be surprised if it bruised by tomorrow.” Lara Jean looked up in Peter’s eyes and tears filled her. She didn’t know what else to say. She knew that her knee didn’t feel anything like her heart.</p><p>Peter sat down next to her seeing she was getting overwhelmed.</p><p>“Hey, Lara Jean, it's okay. I’ll give you a ride home or drop you at McClaren’s house.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“You want me to call him for you? I’m sure he will come for you.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Are you sure? I think I should call him or maybe drive you to him. If I remember correctly, he lives not that far from here.”</p><p>“I said no, Peter. Thank you but no.” Lara Jean didn’t want to see or hear from John. Not yet.</p><p>“Um, okay? Do you want me to drive you home at least? It would be easier for you instead of walking on that knee. Lara Jean?”</p><p>“I guess that’s okay. Thank you.”</p><p>Peter helped Lara Jean up from the ground and helped her “walk” or more like hobble to his car. He helped lift her into his huge Jeep, especially considering how short she was. When he got into the driver's side, he asked her if she still lived on Mulberry Ave. She only nodded.</p><p>As he drove, he saw Lara Jean silently let tears roll down her face and not wiping them. He had a feeling there was more to it than just a knee. More specifically because she didn’t even hear him beep at her until almost 8 feet away from her. He stopped in front of her house and he noticed she made no rush to get out.</p><p>Peter gently broke the silence in his car.</p><p>“Lara Jean, we’re at your house. Do you need help getting in? Do you want me to call John to have him meet you -”</p><p>“He broke up with me, Peter.” Lara Jean whispered. “John broke up with me. Today. Not that long ago. So please, just don’t call him.”</p><p>“Oh. I’m sorry, Lara Jean.” Peter didn’t know what else to say. Who is he kidding? He knew what it was like to go through a break up. Him and Gen broke up the start of summer vacation, the day after July 4th to be exact. They were always breaking up and getting back together. But this one felt a little more permanent.</p><p>“Do you mind if I stay here for just a little longer? I don’t know how to face my dad and sisters yet.”</p><p>“Yeah, sure. Let me just grab my first aid kit from the glove department. Might as well patch you up while you sit here. Don’t need you spilling blood on the carpet.” He tried to crack a joke but Lara Jean didn’t budge. Peter could tell that this break up was very unexpected to Lara Jean. Probably making it all the harder. He cleaned her cut and put a large bandaid on it.</p><p>What felt like hours but was only 15 minutes, Lara Jean sniffled and then wiped her tears. She didn’t look at Peter when she thanked him for driving her home.</p><p>“Do you need help getting out?” Peter asked. Lara Jean shook her head. She got out of his car and headed towards her front door, the whole time her head down. Peter watched until the door closed behind her. He felt bad for Lara Jean. He knew how sensitive she was to things. Being friends with her when they were younger, he remembered that Lara Jean had worn her heart on her sleeve.</p><p>Peter drove off and away from Lara Jean’s house. He didn’t understand why, but a small part of him really wanted to punch John Ambrose’s face in.</p><p>_____________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Lara Jean laid in her bed, her fairy lights the only thing illuminating her room. When she walked through the door, she tried her best to avoid her sisters and dad. She tried to rush up the stairs to her bedroom but with the huge cut on her knee slowed her down.</p><p>“<em>You’re back early. How’s John?” her father said from behind her.</em></p><p>
  <em>Lara Jean always had a hard time lying, especially to her dad. When she turned around, her eyes met her dad’s and Lara Jean watched as her dad’s smile turned into a frown of concern.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Lara Jean, are you okay? What happened to your leg?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey LJ! Where’s John?!” her little sister Kitty exclaimed as she walked from the kitchen. Margot, the older of the Song-Covey sisters, walked in behind them. Lara Jean looked at her family. She could see the excitement in their eyes. It was too much. She gasped and put her heads into her hands.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Lara Jean, what’s wrong?” Margot said to her as soon as she got to her side.</em>
</p><p>Lara Jean doesn’t remember what she said next but all she remembers is waking up in her bed with her sisters laying next to her. She had gotten up to shower and wash the day, or more like the tears, away. When she came back, her sisters weren’t in her room anymore. She figured Margot had filled her dad in.</p><p>Lara Jean wasn’t sure how she was going to be able to face John at school next week but she knew she had to.</p><p> </p><p>Peter couldn’t stop thinking about Lara Jean. He remembers how broken she sounded when she told him that John broke up with her. After he got home from dropping her off, he went straight to his room and pulled out his phone and opened Instagram. He typed in Lara Jean’s name in his following list and saw that she still had pictures of her and John on there. Unlike Lara Jean, after everytime he and Gen would break up, Gen would delete any pictures that had Peter in it. Peter then went to see John Ambrose’s profile. All of his and Lara Jean’s pictures were gone, his profile being only filled with John Ambrose’s face and his mock UN trips.</p><p>Peter couldn’t understand why he was so angry with John. He hasn’t spoken to him in God knows how long, possibly since the end of 8th grade. Same thing goes for Lara Jean. And as he reminisces about the past, he can’t remember why he and Lara Jean stopped hanging out or even talking for that matter. He remembers that his mom and her mom would always hang out with each other which meant that he and Lara Jean spent a lot of time together. That was before Lara Jean’s mother passed away. He remembers that day. Peter shakes the memory away. Maybe he’ll text Lara Jean tomorrow to see how she was feeling.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chris and Lucas tease Lara Jean about what they think is going on between her and Peter. Lara Jean struggles with attention from anyone and everyone..well maybe not everyone.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s the first day of school and Lara Jean is dreading it. She doesn’t think she will be able to face John while she walks the same hallways as him. Her two best friends Lucas and Christine (who likes to be called Chris) told her that they will be with her and that she has nothing to worry about. She’s about to leave her house when she hears her phone go off from a text message.</p><p>
  <em>Peter K. : Would you like a ride to school today? Unless you’re already on the bus..</em>
</p><p>Lara Jean stared at her phone for a full minute before she answered. The day after John broke up with her and Peter dropped her off, Peter had texted her to make sure she was okay. Since then they haven't stopped texting, not consistently but still.</p><p>Lara Jean sighed. She hated the bus but she also didn’t want people to think there was something going on between her and Peter, especially Gen and John.</p><p>
  <em>Lara Jean: good morning, sure that would be nice, thank you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Peter: cool, I’ll see you in 10.</em>
</p><p>Peter was nervous to pick up Lara Jean. He doesn’t know what made him text her but he remembers her saying the night before that she had to go to bed early because she had to catch the bus “unfortunately” is the last word she used before wishing him a goodnight. He used to hate taking the bus during freshman and a part of sophomore and once he got his car, he knew that he would never go back to taking the bus.</p><p>He pulled up to her house and was about to come out his car when he saw Lara Jean close the door to her house and make her way to his car. He still got out and held the car door open for her.</p><p>“Good morning, Peter.” she said to him with a small smile.</p><p>“Good morning, Covey. How are you this morning?” he asked her, the nickname slipping out his mouth before he could stop himself.</p><p>“I’m fine, thank you. Dreading going to school.” Lara Jean climbed (literally, almost) into Peter’s Jeep. Peter had put his hand on her lower back to help her into the seat. Lara Jean felt her heart jump at the contact and she couldn’t imagine why. Peter made his way back to the driver’s side, hopping in effortlessly.</p><p>Lara Jean couldn’t help but stare at Peter through the corner of her eyes. He was so confident, even while he drove which didn’t surprise Lara Jean the more she thought about it. Peter had always been a popular kid, even in middle school. He’s the leading scorer on the high school lacrosse team. Everyone wanted to be around him and everyone wanted to date him (and Lara Jean means everyone).</p><p>The ride to school is quiet which allows Lara Jean to think how she is going to handle seeing John. She had already texted Chris and Lucas to let them know that she was getting a ride from Peter, which then led to a bombardment of questions oh ‘who?’, ‘what?’ and ‘why?’. She told them that she would explain when she sees them at school. As Lara Jean texts them, it reminds her about her earlier thoughts about people at school wondering if there is something going on with them, specifically John which made Lara Jean even more nervous. She didn’t like much attention and Peter brought attention.</p><p>Peter swears he can hear Lara Jean thinking. He stops at a red light and looks at her while she faces out the window. The ride to school was quieter than Peter is used to aside from the clicking noise coming from Lara Jean’s phone as she texts. As he watches her, he notices that she is rubbing the palms of her hands on her legs, a sign that she’s nervous. Peter remembers when they were younger and she used to do that when she thought she had upset someone or when she had a big test coming up.</p><p>“Lara Jean, are you okay? You’ve been quiet the whole way to school.” Lara Jean turns to face him. The light turns green and Peter presses on the gas. He drives slower than he was previously trying to have their conversation last before they reach school.</p><p>“Yeah, I mean, kind of. I’m just nervous to face John, you know?” Peter nods understanding. “And I’m kind of nervous to go to school with you.” she says quietly.</p><p>“Me? Why?” Peter sounding genuinely confused.</p><p>“Well, you know how people are at school. Always trying to get the “latest gossip” and I bet if they see us with one another, I know by the time I walk to homeroom everyone is going to hear about me and you having some secret romance.” Peter watched her from the corner of his eye continue to ramble about how she couldn’t handle everyone talking about her. And he could tell that she wasn’t used to this.</p><p>Peter was about to ask her if she wanted him to drop her off a block away from school when he noticed that he was already in the school parking lot, which just happened to be empty besides three cars parked in the faculty area.</p><p>“Covey, first off, take a breath before you pass out from rambling. Second, we’re at school and the parking lot is empty so if you want, you can leave now and no one will notice that you and I were together.” Peter says as he turns the ignition off.</p><p>Lara Jean looks around the lot and is surprised that they made it here already. She knew that if she drove, it would have taken at least 30 minutes (15 minutes of that would have been convincing herself she’ll be fine).</p><p>“Peter, I’m sorry. I know this sounds like I’m embarrassed to be seen with you when that is definitely not the case. I just- I’m just not used to being the center of attention, which you are.” Peter looks at Lara Jean surprised. “In a good way! Totally a good way! But besides John, Lucas, and Chris I’m usually to myself. People don’t really acknowledge me unless it's a quick hello. Plus, I don’t need to wrath of Gen. I’ve dealt with it before and I don’t need to deal with it again.”</p><p>“Dealt with it? What does that mean?”</p><p>“Nothing, Peter. Look, I’m gonna go but thank you so much for the ride. I’ll text you, okay?” With that, Lara Jean hops out of Peter’s car and speed walks to the school entrance. Her head is down and on her phone. As she walks up the steps, Chris opens the schools’ door and the two best friends hug.</p><p>Peter gets out of his car and he’s about to grab his lacrosse stuff from his trunk when he looks up and swears he sees Lara Jean turn back one last time to look at him.</p><p>_____________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Lara Jean felt exhausted and it was only lunch. Lucas and Christine had asked Lara Jean every possible question about what they think is going on between her and Peter Kavinsky. Which, by the way, was absolutely nothing. Couldn’t two people of opposite genders just be friends? Why was that so hard for her two best friends to understand?</p><p>Since Lara Jean’s last class before lunch was by her locker, she was able to switch out her books for the next periods and run to find a table for her, Lucas, and Christine. She was able to find a table pretty quickly and less than five minutes later, Lucas and Chris had walked in together. She waved to them and they walked towards her.</p><p>“So, anything new with you and Peter?” Lucas asked jokingly.</p><p>“For the millionth time, no. Nothing has happened since he drove me to school and nothing will happen.” Lara Jean said as she rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Well, if you want my opinion -” Lara Jean cut Chris off before she can even finish.</p><p>“I don’t want your opinion, Christine.” Lara Jean sighed and rolled her eyes again.</p><p>“Well you’re gonna get it anyway. I think that if there isn’t anything going on with you guys now, there’s going to be something. I can feel it.” Chris smiled smugly. Chris and Lara Jean had been best friends since they started the third grade. They had easily gravitated to one another from the beginning. It had been them two and Genevieve, ironically Peter’s ex. As they grew up, Chris and Lara Jean had stayed close and Gen went her own way. When they were in the seventh grade, Lucas Graf had come out as gay and a lot of people had stopped being around him specifically the guys because they thought that they would be called gay too if they hung out with him.</p><p>That was a few years ago and times have changed. People were more accepting of Lucas but that didn’t let Lucas forget who was there for him from the beginning and since then it has been the three of them.</p><p>As the trio laughed and ate, Chris, who was sitting in the direction facing the cafeteria doors, noticed that John had walked into the cafeteria and was looking for a place to sit. He had seen the trio and noticed that there was another seat available.</p><p>“Fuck, John is walking this way.” Chris had said. Lara Jean froze and Lucas looked to his left.</p><p>“What? Why?” Lara Jean started to panic.</p><p>“He probably sees the empty seat. Plus, he probably thinks that things are okay with you guys.” Lucas tried to calm Lara Jean down but he could see that she was getting uncomfortable.</p><p>“What should we do, Lara Jean? I can kick the seat away while he tries to sit so he can fall on his ass like he deserves.” said Chris. Lara Jean looked at her and knew she was serious. This made her laugh a little. She knew that Chris was trying to calm her down.</p><p>Before she could answer, the chair at the table was pulled away and someone sat down. When Lara Jean looked to her left, she was surprised when she didn’t see John’s gelled curly hair. Instead she saw Peter.</p><p>“Hey, Covey. Question, did - oh hey, John Ambrose. What’s up?”</p><p>Lara Jean was in such shock that Peter was sitting right next to her that she didn’t see that John had approached the table. She looked up and John and then turned to her two friends. Lucas, like her, was in shock and his jaw dropped a little. Chris, shocked too, had a small smirk on her lips. She wanted to see a testerone battle unfold in front of her. It would be a great way to start the beginning of an already interesting year.</p><p>“Um, hey, Peter. Nothing, I was going to sit and eat with these guys but I didn’t know this seat was taken. I’ll just see you guys later.”</p><p>No one said bye to John, not even Lara Jean. Everyone at the table watched him walk to another table, filled with the kids from his model UN club.</p><p>“You good, Covey?” Peter ‘s voice and brought back Lara Jean from staring at John’s back.</p><p>“Hm..yeah, I’m fine. Thank you.” Lara Jean looked at Peter gratefully.</p><p>“I was about to go sit with the guys when I saw him walking your way. I saw your face and I figured I could help out, you know? Since we’re friends and all that. And I was hoping that Chris wouldn’t have to punch him.” He and Lucas laughed while Lara Jean smiled. Chris, on the other hand, looked surprised that Peter thought that of her (he clearly knew her well).</p><p>“Well, I’m gonna go. So I’ll see you later?” Peter is about to get up and leave to go sit with his lacrosse team when Lara Jean remembers he had a question for her.</p><p>“Peter, didn’t you have to ask me something or was that just for John?”</p><p>Peter smiled, “Oh, um no, I forgot about that. I wanted to know if you needed a ride home. Practice was cancelled since it’s the first week back.”</p><p>Lara Jean tried to ignore the smirks of her two best friends in the corner of her and Peter’s eyes.</p><p>“Yeah, that would be great. Thanks.”</p><p>“Cool, I’ll meet you out front after last period. See you guys.”</p><p>Lara Jean watched Peter sit down with his friends. Before he got into the conversation, he looked at her one more time. When they made eye contact, he gave her a shy smile and Lara Jean suddenly felt her cheeks slightly warm.</p><p>“Yeah, nothing is going on between you two. If that’s the case, that must mean I’m 100% straight.” Lucas said sarcastically. Chris laughed loudly and Lara Jean threw her straw wrapper at Lucas. Sometimes Lara Jean really wished she could stay mad at her friends.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you guys so much for all of your amazing comments and support!! I wanted to update earlier last week but I kept changing how I wanted the chapter to play out.</p><p>I really hope you like this one!! Any comments or suggestions are always welcomed!! xxx</p><p>P.S Let me know if you want the chapters longer! (: (:</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peter and Lara Jean find out some information about their exes. Peter and Lara Jean start to bond.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys! Thank you so much for your love, comments, and support on the last chapter. I appreciate it so much!! I would have uploaded this chapter yesterday or Saturday but I had to take my dog to the emergency vet and it was just a hectic weekend. </p><p> </p><p>Again, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and continue to follow me through the story!! xxx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     It’s been two weeks since Peter drove Lara Jean home from school and since then Peter has picked her up and drove her to school. No one from school has seen them arriving at school together and that makes her very happy. She doesn’t want people to talk about her and assume something out of nothing. Sometimes Peter will even drop her home, if he doesn’t have pre-season lacrosse practice that day. Lara Jean doesn’t know what was going on with her and Peter but she knew that it was good to have him as a friend again.</p><p>Lara Jean had thought she was slowly getting over John, with the help of Chris and Lucas. She understood that people just naturally grew apart and maybe that is what happened with her and John. Her and John had even spoken to each other about where they stand as friends and that they only wanted each other to be happy. That was until today. Lara Jean and Chris were sitting outside in the courtyard during lunch when she swore her heart fell into her stomach again because of John Ambrose McClearn. It was a beautifully warm Friday and almost every student was sitting outside to enjoy the nice weather. Lara Jean was facing the entrance of the cafeteria when she saw them. John and Stacey, a girl from his mock UN team, laughing and walking down the small steps. There was that feeling again. The feeling she never wanted John to give her again. </p><p>“Lara Jean, what’s wrong?” Chris said, noticing her best friend’s sudden change of mood. Her back had been turned the whole time, so when she turned to see what Lara Jean was looking at, Chris’ heart felt for Lara Jean. She wanted to kick John’s ass right there and then. She turned back to face Lara Jean and noticed Lara Jean quickly wipe away a tear that selfishly fell down. Before Chris can ask if Lara Jean wanted to leave, she noticed John was standing next to them. </p><p>“Hey guys, do you mind if we sit next to you? There aren’t any other seats.” John asked a little too happily. Before Chris could tell him to fuck off, Lara Jean had answered.</p><p>“Yeah, of course. Have a seat.” Lara Jean moved her book bag off the seat next to her. She looked at Chris and discreetly shook her head. She knew her best friend and she didn’t want Chris to make a scene. Chris moved her stuff off the seat, which then Stacey took. Chris watched her best friend trying to make conversation with John at the same time fighting back tears, especially when John and Stacey held hands at the table. She knew the questions running through Lara Jean’s head, she was asking the same ones. </p><p>“So, are you guys dating?” Chris asked bluntly. Lara Jean looked her wide-eyed. She was going to kill Chris. </p><p>“We haven’t really talked about it, but we have gone on a few dates.” Stacey said shyly. John looked at Lara Jean and Lara Jean could sense it. </p><p>“That’s great! I’m happy for you guys.” Lara Jean exclaimed fakely. Chris knew better but hopefully John didn’t and to make sure he didn’t he squeezed his hand and smiled at him. </p><p>“Lara Jean, I thought you had to meet Lucas for your home-ec project.” Chris was not going to stand-by and watch her friend’s heart continue to break. Lara Jean looked at her confused. Lucas wasn’t in her home-ec class and Chris knew that. As she was about to ask Chris what she was talking about, she realized Chris was giving her a way out. A reason for her to leave the table and not have to continue to fake nice around John and his new “friend”. </p><p>“Oh, yeah! Thanks, Chris. Look, I have to go guys but it was great talking to you, John. It was nice to officially meet you, Stacey. Chris, I’ll see you later?” Chris nodded and Lara Jean walked off. No one paid attention to Lara Jean turning her back to the table as she continued to walk inside the school. No one noticed the tears that again selfishly escaped down her cheeks. Lara Jean walked and walked until she found herself on the bleachers of the gym. </p><p>She knew no one would come look for her in here. She texted Chris and told her she would see her in Chemistry. Lara Jean took one of her romance novels and started to read. Reading helped her escape from the realities of the real world, that and baking. She was so into her book that she didn’t hear the doors to the gym open and close. She didn’t hear the footsteps that got closer to her. She only looked up when she heard someone call her name.</p><p>“Covey, what are you doing in here?” Lara Jean was surprised to see Peter sitting next to her. </p><p>“Oh, I’m just reading. This is the only place I can really find some type of peace.” Lara Jean hoped he couldn’t tell that she was leaving out half the truth.</p><p>“Really? So this has nothing to do with the fact that Stacey and McClearn were sitting with you at lunch today.” Lara Jean’s mouth slightly fell open. <em> How did he know that? </em></p><p>“I was sitting with the guys at the courtyard when I saw him walking towards you and Chris. Are you okay?” Peter asked genuinely. Lara Jean didn’t want to lie to him but she also didn’t want to be seen as weak. </p><p>“I’m okay as I can be, you know? What hurts the most honestly is the possibility that he might like her. That he might have broken up with me to be with her. Yes, they could be friends, but I know John and I know John’s friends. He never mentioned her to me before and if he did it was maybe once.” Lara Jean felt tears come to her eyes again. She could tell by the way John spoke to Stacey that he liked her, whether he knew it himself or not. </p><p>“He’s an asshole. I know you hate when I curse, but he is.”  Lara Jean wiped the tears that thankfully didn’t fall. She let out a small laugh because she knew that Chris had thought the same thing. Before she could say anything, the bell rang, signaling lunch was over. Lara Jean gathered her items and Peter waited for her. They walked out of the gym wordlessly and headed to their respective classes. Lara Jean was grateful that Peter didn’t push for more information. </p><p> </p><p>___________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>It was the end of the day and Lara Jean was gathering her things from her locker. Peter had texted her before last period telling her that he would drop her home. That gave Lara Jean an extra 10 minutes to get ready since they always waited for everyone to leave school.  As Lara Jean is putting her Math notebook in her bag, she hears Chris and Lucas calling her name.</p><p>“Lara Jean! Oh my god, you’re never going to believe what just happened.” Chris said to her while she tried to catch her breath.</p><p>“Peter and Mike Bradley just got into a huge fight in gym class.” Lucas said while he rubbed Chris’s back trying to help her gain her composure. </p><p>“So they were playing basketball and Mike and Peter were on opposite teams, which caused everyone to shit talk. Well, it got super personal when Mike started to talk about Peter and Gen and how Peter isn’t the king of the school like he thinks he was.” Chris explained. </p><p>“Then Peter got into his face and there was some pushing and that’s when it slipped that Mike and Gen were hooking up towards the end of sophomore year and most of the summer. That’s why Gen broke up with him. So, for obvious reason, Peter threw the first punch and they had to be pulled apart by Mr. Pierce and some of the other guys in the game. Mr. Pierce was going to give them both detention but he said that the damage they both did to each other was probably worse than staying after school.” Lucas finished. </p><p>Lara Jean could only imagine how he was feeling at that moment. She knew from the several conversations she had there was a small part of him that wondered if he and Gen would get back together like they always did.</p><p>“Poor Peter. No wonder he didn’t text me earlier about where to meet. I can only imagine how he’s feeling.” Lara Jean said sadly. Both her and Peter had a pretty rough day. As she was about to say something else to Chris and Lucas, she felt her phone vibrate. She saw Peter’s name and knew that he was probably asking her if she could find her own way home, which she completely understood.</p><p>
  <em>Peter K.: I’m at my truck, whenever you’re ready. Take your time. </em>
</p><p>Huh? She really thought Peter would just want to go straight home after what just went down. </p><p>“That was Peter. He’s still going to take me home so I’m gonna go. Group FaceTime tonight?” Lara Jean asked as she closed her locker. She turned to her friends and rolled her eyes at their smirks. “Can you two stop or I’m not telling you about any possible gossip I find out.”</p><p>“Don’t do that to us, Lara Jean. We’ll stop. We promise.” Chris said while Lucas shook his head in agreement. </p><p>“Fine. I’ll call you guys later.”</p><p>Lara Jean walks to Peter’s Jeep and sees him leaning against the front of  it. His head is down as she approaches him. When he hears her, he doesn't meet her eyes. Instead he just walks to the passenger side and holds the door open for her like he always does for her. When she gets in, he closes the door and makes his way to his side. When he gets in, he doesn’t start the car. He just sits there, his head down and his hands on the steering wheel. Lara Jean watches him for what feels like forever.</p><p>“Peter?” Lara Jean tries to get his attention without any luck. She wants to be as gentle as she can with this situation. “Peter, are you okay? I heard what happened today in gym class.” Peter’s head is still down but Lara Jean sees his hands clench the steering wheel. </p><p>“Please, Peter. At least look at me so I know you’re okay.” Peter sighs and looks at her. Lara Jean holds in a gasp but her eyes give away how he looks. He has some bruising towards the bottom of his left eye and he has a busted bottom lip. As she looks over him, she notices that he also has a small cut over his right eyebrow. Peter never breaks eye contact with her and when she finally looks at him, she sees the red rims lining under his eyes and the tears that had fallen before she got there. </p><p>Lara Jean knew that he wouldn’t want to be coddled at least not at school where everything is fresh.</p><p>“Want to come somewhere with me?” she asked him. Peter wipes the tears that were about to fall away and nodded. He started the car and she told him how to get to the Corner Cafe. </p><p>Peter pulled into the small parking lot and turned the ignition off. He follows Lara Jean’s lead and gets out of the car. He doesn’t remember this place ever being here but follows Lara Jean inside and to the booth in the back right corner along the window. They haven’t said anything to each other since they got out of the car. </p><p>“Lara Jean! I haven’t seen you in a while! Where have you been?” an older lady asks as she approaches the table.</p><p>"Hi, Joan. I’ve just been busy. You know school just started so I’m trying to get used to it.” Peter looks up and notices Lara Jean is smiling brightly at the waitress. “Can we get two menus please?” she asks Joan.</p><p>Lara Jean brings her attention back to Peter. She notices that he is a bit more relaxed that he was in the school parking lot. Joan brings two menus along with two glasses of water. </p><p>“They make the best burgers and milkshakes here. Oh, and pies.” Lara Jean states matter of factly. She opens her menu which causes Peter to do the same. He looks over the menu and when Joan comes back asking if they are ready, he is surprised that he and Lara Jean order the same thing, a bacon cheeseburger with cheddar cheese, but he makes his a double. He orders a vanilla milkshake and she orders a cherry Coke. </p><p>“Peter, are you feeling better?” Lara Jean asked. Peter sighs again. He’s not sure, to be honest. </p><p>“I don’t know, Covey. I mean I know we’re broke up but to know that we broke over her cheating is bullshit. That 5 years basically down the drain.”</p><p>“Don’t think that. It wasn’t all a waste and you know that.” Peter knows that Lara Jean is right.</p><p>“I know.” Joan brings them their food and drinks. Peter and Lara Jean talk about the event from gym. She understands that he and Mike Bradley had always had this stupid rivalery since they were both in the same grade and Mike was the star of the basketball team and Peter the star of the lacrosse team. It was only natural to one “king”. She listened to how Gen had just started texting him again and wanted to try and get back together. Peter listened to Lara Jean explained how she thought she was over John Ambrose, too, but seeing him with another girl made her realize that her feelings for him are still there. They spent hours in the small corner of the diner and talked and it was nice. </p><p>After much arguing, Peter paid their bill. Lara Jean rolled her eyes when he handed his card to Joan. She really couldn’t believe they had to play ‘Rock, Paper, Scissor’ to see who would pay and even in more shock that she lost. As she walked into her house, her little sister, Kitty questioned where she was. </p><p>“It’s not like you to not come home right after school. Who were you with, hm?” Kitty noisily questioned.</p><p>“Katherine, leave Lara Jean alone. She doesn’t need to tell you anything unless she wants to.” Margot stepped in, rescuing Lara Jean from Kitty’s integration. Margot knew about Lara Jean and Peter being at the diner together since Lara Jean had texted her. Margot and Lara Jean were only three years apart where as Lara Jean and Kitty were six years apart. Margot and Lara Jean had a different type of relationship, a more understanding one. </p><p>Later that night after she finished her FaceTime call with Chris and Lucas and while she was finishing her homework, she feels her phone vibrate. It’s a text from Peter.</p><p>
  <em>Peter K: I just wanted to thank you for, you know, today.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Lara Jean: Anytime, Peter. That’s what friends are for. (: </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Peter K: Speaking of friends and what they are for, I have an idea. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lara Jean: What kind of idea? </em>
</p><p>Lara Jean waited for Peter to text back. What could he possibly thinking of? As she wondered, she felt her phone go off again but instead of texting her, Peter was FaceTiming her. Lara Jean swiped to answer the call.</p><p>“Hey, Covey.”</p><p>“Peter, what’s up?” She wondered what he wanted to say that he couldn’t say through text.</p><p>“Nothing, just reading the assigned pages from Mrs. Flores’ class.” Peter said nonchalantly. </p><p>“No, Peter. I mean what’s up like what idea do you have that you couldn’t just text me.” Peter chuckled at her confusion. </p><p>“Alright, alright. Just hear me out first before you say no. So, I was thinking that me and you should pretend to date.” Peter said with caution in his voice.</p><p>"What!? No, Peter. Why-”</p><p>“You said you’ll hear me out first.” </p><p>"Fine.” Lara Jean huffed.</p><p>“I just think that if we do this it would get Gen off my back especially now that she knows I know about her and Mike. Plus, this would show John that he is not the only one that can move on.” Lara Jean didn’t know what to say. She was pretty sure that he was absolutely crazy. Maybe Mike punched him too hard in the head and he couldn’t think straight.</p><p>“No, he didn’t punch me that hard.” Peter said while he rolled his eyes. Lara Jean’s eyes widened. She didn’t realize she said that out loud. </p><p>“Look, Peter. I don’t think that that is a good idea. For one, we could caught. Two, who would actually believe that you and me would be dating.” Peter sighed.</p><p>“Fine. It was just a thought. I’ll let you go. Goodnight.” Peter hung up before Lara Jean could wish a goodnight.</p><p>Two hours passed by since Peter suggested the most outrageous thing ever. Lara Jean was scrolling Instagram before she went to bed. As she refreshed her feed, a picture from John popped up. It was him and Stacey in front of an Italian restaurant with the caption: ‘<em> amore &lt;3’ </em>. Lara Jean sighed and rolled her eyes. She closed Instagram and opened her texts. </p><p>
  <em>Lara Jean: I’m in but there are going to be rules.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Peter K: Let me know where to sign. (:</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!!!! I added some original characters to help give my story some depth and backbone if that makes sense. I finally added the "contract" or at least the mention of it. I'm already starting the next chapter and I'm trying to start it off with the rules of their contract!!</p><p>Let me know what you guys think, I love all your comments!!! xxx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peter and Lara Jean FINALLY go over their contract and make their first "public" appearance as a couple.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter and Lara Jean agree to talk about their new arrangement at the Corner Cafe, a place away from prying eyes. It’s Saturday, the day after Peter had first told her about this ridiculous plan. Lara Jean tells Margot she’s going to meet Peter and although Margot wants to say something, she holds her tongue. Her sister isn’t 6, she’s 16 and she can make her own decisions. After Peter picks Lara Jean up, they head over to their destination. Once they are there, Peter and Lara Jean settle into the same booth they were in only just the night before. After settling in and placing their orders, Peter gets to business.</p><p>“So, what rules do you have in mind?” Peter asks curiously although there is a smirk gracing his lips.</p><p>“I shouldn’t have said rules but sure rules.” Lara Jean huffs as she takes out the small notebook and pen that is in her small cross-body purse. </p><p>“You already wrote them down?!” Peter laughed.</p><p>“Not exactly, more like ideas that you either agree with or disagree and then tell me why.” Lara Jean says matter-of-factly. Before Lara Jean can say the first “rule”, the waitress brings over their food. After she leaves, Lara Jean opens her notebook and puts it to her right, the inside of the booth so no one walking by can see it. Before Lara Jean can list her ideas, Peter speaks. </p><p>“Okay, so I know you will definitely agree with this, but number 1 is that we can’t tell anyone about this.  For one, the less people know the more real it is and second how desperate would we look to Gen and John.” </p><p>“Yes, definitely. But would you mind if I tell Lucas and Chris. They are my best friends and I don’t need them bothering me with you more than they already do now.” Lara Jean rolls her eyes while Peter chuckles as he takes a bite of his omelette. </p><p>“Sure, that’s fine. I figured you were going to tell them no matter what. I didn’t count them as anyone.” Lara Jean shyly smiled. She liked how much Peter was okay with Chris and Lucas always around her. “Now, what’s your idea?” Lara Jean looked down at her notebook and looked for something reasonable.</p><p>“Oh, you have to drive me to school eve-” </p><p>“Like I don’t do that already.” Peter laughed as he watched Lara Jean roll her eyes. </p><p>“Let me finish. You have to drive me to school everyday and my sister, Kitty. My dad can’t drive her anymore because of his schedule at the hospital.” </p><p>“I know who your sister is, Lara Jean. Me and you did grow up together. And sure, that’s fine. The middle school is only 5 to 6 minutes away from the high school.” Peter was so nonchalant about her request. “Question? Why don’t you drive? You don’t have a license?” Peter has always wanted to know why he never saw Lara Jean drive, like ever.</p><p>“Of course I have my license. I just don’t like the drive. I panic too much. That’s another reason I’m asking you to drive my sister. She refuses to be in the car with me while I drive.” Peter laughs while Lara Jean glares at him.</p><p>“Anyway, so I know this is supposed to be a fake relationship but only we are going to know that. With that being said we need to make our relationship look as real as possible but without making it too forced and in everyone’s face.” Lara Jean explained nervously.<br/>“Ok..? What exactly are you talking about?” Peter was confused. He wasn’t sure what Lara Jean was trying to insinuate. </p><p>“Well, fine. The kissing and PDA part of the relationship..how is that going to work out?” Lara Jean finally said. Peter nodded in understanding. After taking the last bite of his food and taking a sip of his orange juice.</p><p>“We’ll keep it to a minimum. This only has to be seen at school, so holding hands, kissing on the cheeks, the occasional peck, nothing out of the ordinary. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable but we still have to show people that we are together.” Peter explained and watched Lara Jean’s breathing come back to normal. He knew that she was extremely nervous especially because she knew that she didn’t want too much unwanted attention and that’s what Peter brought. </p><p>“I have another request”, Peter says as Lara Jean takes a sip of her tea, “you have to come to my lacrosse games, at least the home ones, and you have to come to parties with me. People will think it’s weird if we’re together and we aren’t at the same party.”</p><p>“Wait, parties?! I’ve never been to a party before. I don’t think I can do that. Going to your games is one thing, which by the way I’m fine with, but parties! I don’t think so, Peter.”</p><p>“Come on, Covey. They aren’t that bad and obviously you can bring Lucas and Chris with you so you don’t have to feel alone.”</p><p>“Fine, fine. I’ll go but then you have to help me bake. I’m always trying out new recipes and even though everyone likes helping me at home, sometimes they get annoyed at how meticulous I am or how annoying I can be when I beg them to help me.” Peter’s eyes lit up. He loved to eat and he remembers a time Lara Jean brough cupcakes to the bake sale back in 8th grade. </p><p>“That’s not gonna be a problem whatsoever.” Peter said as he chuckled. Lara Jean gave him a genuine smile. “Anything else?”</p><p>“When do you think this should end?” Lara Jean asked curiously.</p><p>Peter thought about this for a minute or two. “Maybe till the junior trip at the ski resort. It’s right before Christmas and New Year’s. You are going, right?”</p><p>“Yes, I was forced by Lucas and Chris because John didn’t want to and I was going to stay back, you know, being the loyal girlfriend and all.” </p><p>“Well, remind me to thank them.” Peter smiled. “Cool, so I think we are done.”</p><p>“Perfect. Remember, no one can find out.”</p><p>“Yes, Covey. Just like the Fight Club.” Lara Jean looked at Peter as if he spoke to her in French. “Please tell me you watch-” Lara Jean shook her head before he could finish his sentence. “Oh no, how can you not have watched Fight Club?! It’s a classic.”</p><p>“No. A classic is like Sixteen Candles”. Lara Jean watched as Peter just stared at her. “You haven’t seen that movie?!” Lara Jean wondered how he made it this far without watching an actual classic. </p><p>“How about this? We’ll make it a double feature. I’ll introduce you to the best movie of all time and then we’ll watch your boring candle movie.” </p><p>“It’s not boring, but fine. Sounds like a date, I mean a plan.” The two shook on it and after Lara Jean paid (not without a fight on who grabs the check faster), Peter drops off Lara Jean at her home. </p><p>“We’ll start Monday?” Peter asks and Lara Jean nods. Peter drives off as soon as he sees Lara Jean’s house door closed. Lara Jean calls her best friends and tells them about the mess that she just got herself into.</p><p>_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>It’s Monday and Kitty is eating breakfast while she waits for Lara Jean to finish getting ready. She rolls her eyes knowing that Lara Jean is taking longer than normal because her boyfriend is the one that is picking them up. Honestly, Kitty was surprised at the fact that Lara Jean even has a boyfriend. When she announced it at dinner after their dad warned them to be careful on the road, Kitty swears she almost choked on her water. Kitty still laughs about her dad’s eyes almost popping out his head. Margot wasn’t phased at all and Kitty knew that Lara Jean probably had already told her. Margot always knows everything. Kitty just hopes he’s nice like John was to her or maybe even like Josh, Margot’s boyfriend.</p><p>“Lara Jean! Your boyfriend is almost here so you need to hurry up. If you don’t look good now, then you’re never going to look good.” Kitty laughed at herself. She loved to get under Lara Jean’s skin. What else is a little sister for?</p><p> </p><p>Lara Jean walks into the kitchen and straight to the fridge. She hands Kitty her lunch that Lara Jean had packed last night and then takes out her own lunch. She also takes out some Korean smoothies out of the fridge, one for her, Kitty, and maybe Peter if he wants to try it. </p><p>“Kitty, please be on your best behavior when you meet Peter. I don’t need to be more nervous than I already am.”</p><p>“Me? Not be on my best behavior? I always am, LJ. You know that. Why are you even nervous? It’s not like you’re dating the most popular guy in high school. Oh, wait, you are.” Kitty smirks at Lara Jean but then it drops when she sees Lara Jean stops getting herself together. </p><p>“Hey, Lara Jean, I’m just kidding.”<br/>“I know you are. It’s just that he is the most popular kid in school and I’m no one. Plus, he’s Gen’s ex and we all know how she is.” Kitty doesn’t really remember Gen and Peter from their childhood. She was too little to have any real relationship with them but from what she was told and heard over the years is that Gen wasn’t always a mean person. Before Kitty can say anything to lighten up Lara Jean’s mood, they both hear a car horn beep. </p><p>They walk out the house and Lara Jean makes sure the front door is locked. Kitty is in awe of the shiny black Jeep that is parked at the curb. Kitty already likes her second older sister’s boyfriend. Peter comes out of this car and opens the door for the two girls.</p><p>“Good morning, Covey. Good morning, Katherine.” Peter greets them and quickly closes their car doors. He makes his way to his side and when he gets in, he can see Lara Jean is already nervous. She looks up at him and he gives her a smile, letting her know that everything is going to be okay. </p><p>“How did you know my name?” Kitty asks Peter.</p><p>“Well besides Lara Jean telling me, this also isn’t the first time we met. I used to come over your house a lot when you were a baby.” Peter explains as he drives off to the elementary school. He and Kitty get to talking when Lara Jean takes out the smoothies and hands one to Kitty and opens one for herself. </p><p>“Peter, I got you one too if you want to try it.”</p><p>“What is it?” he asks curiously.</p><p>“It’s a Korean smoothie. We don’t just give those out to anyone so you better appreciate it.” Kitty warns jokingly.</p><p>Before Lara Jean could apologize for her sister’s rudeness, Peter laughs. “I’ll drink this with honor.” He takes a sip and his eyes light up. “This is really good, actually. Wow.” He chugs the whole thing before they even get to Kitty’s school. When he pulls up, Kitty stops herself from hopping out the car. </p><p>“Thanks for the ride, Peter. I don’t know when I’ll see you cause my sister is probably going to hide you.’</p><p>“What do you mean? I’m your personal chauffeur to school. Starting today and until further notice.” Kitty gleams at him and Lara Jean shakes her head as she chuckles. Peter looked at Lara Jean and wiggled his eyebrows.</p><p>“Really? Awesome! Oh and you can call me Kitty, my friends do. I’ll see you later.” Kitty hops out and runs to see her friends. </p><p>Peter drives him and Lara Jean to school. The atmosphere in the car has changed and Peter can swear he can hear Lara Jean think. They pull into the parking lot, which is more crowded than they are used since now they are coming to school at a normal time like the other students.<br/>“Covey, if you don’t want to do this, we don’t have to.” Lara Jean looks at Peter and sees the sincerity in his eyes. She sighs.</p><p>“No, it’s fine. We’re in this together. Just let me get myself together.” When she doesn’t move, Peter knows she doesn’t mean physically. When she picks up her bag from her feet, Peter gets out of the car and walks around to her side. When he opens the door, Lara Jean smiles at him. She hops out and he closes the door. They start walking toward the entrance of the school and people are already staring. Peter can see from the corner of his side, Lara Jean clenches her hands into fists. Peter intertwines his hand with hers and gives it a gentle squeeze. Lara Jean looks up and Peter winks at her. When she looks up, she sees everyone has stopped to look at them and she realizes that she can do this. She can pretend date Peter.</p><p>When she walks into school, the other students are already waiting for them or at least pretending to be doing something so they can stare. They walk to Lara Jean’s locker first and they see Chris and Lucas already there. Lucas and Chris smirk at Lara Jean and then wave at the duo. </p><p>“Morning, guys.” Lara Jean says to her friends. She releases Peter’s hand so she can open her locker.</p><p>“Morning, Lara Jean and Peter. How are you?” Lara Jean knows Chris and she knows that Chris is just mocking her. </p><p>“We’re fine, right Covey?” Lara Jean nods her head in agreement. “I’m gonna go to my locker, okay? I’ll see you in second period.” Lara Jean almost forgets that she and Peter have Chemistry together. </p><p>“Yeah, I’ll see you in class.”</p><p>“Cool. Bye, Covey. Bye guys.” As he is about to leave, Peter kisses Lara Jean’s forehead.</p><p>When he walks down the hall and makes the right around the corner, Chris and Lucas squealed. </p><p>“Oh, shut up, you guys.” Lara Jean can’t help the blush that reaches her cheeks while her friends overreact behind her locker door.  </p><p>_____________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Lara Jean walks into Chemistry and walks to her usual seat. As she gets herself ready for the class, Lara Jean senses someone standing next to her. When she looks up, John is looking down at her holding the strap across his chest from his messenger bag. Lara Jean can’t read the expression on his face but she knows he has something to say, thankfully not many people are in the class yet. </p><p>“Hey, John. What’s up?” </p><p>“You’re going out with Kavinsky?” John almost wants to yell at her but doesn’t want to cause a scene. Lara Jean is surprised by his reaction. <br/>“Um, yeah. I am- I mean we are.” Lara Jean slips her hair from off her shoulder to her back. She is not ready for an argument this early in the morning. </p><p>Before John can say anything else, the seat next to Lara Jean is being pulled out. Lara Jean turns to look next to her and John looks over her head. Peter is looking at the both of them and smirks at the annoyed expression on John’s face. When his eyes meet back at Lara Jean’s, Peter can tell she doesn’t want to deal with John and of course as the fake boyfriend, he has to save the day. </p><p>“Hey, Covey. You mind if we’re permanent Chem lab partners?” Peter asks Lara Jean before he kisses her on the cheek. Lara Jean is surprised at first but grateful that Peter always knows how to save her. </p><p>“Sure, Peter. I mean I would hope my boyfriend would want to be my partner.” She giggles as he rolls his eyes. </p><p>“Everything okay, McClaren?” Peter asks John which finally brings him back to Earth. Peter knows that John wants to ask Lara Jean why she is dating Peter. Of course he would think that he would still have some control over her. </p><p>“Hm? Oh, yeah. Everything is fine. I just had a question for Lara Jean which she already answered. I’ll see you guys around.” John quickly walks away and Lara Jean huffs. </p><p>Why did John even care if she dated Peter? He’s the one that broke up with me. Lara Jean thought to herself. When the bell rang to bring attention that class was in session, Lara Jean noticed that Peter was sitting closer to her than he was before. She could feel the heat that was coming off his body and a part of her enjoyed her and she couldn’t understand why. </p><p>As the day went on, Lara Jean realizes that she is getting a lot more hellos from people as well as a lot more rolling eyes from girls, especially the sophomores. She knew that dating Peter was going to be something, but she didn’t exactly know what. At lunch, Peter asked her to sit with his friends and had told her to bring Chris and Lucas with her. Lara Jean really thought that Peter’s friends were going to be stereotypical assholes but to her surprise they were all welcoming, specifically Greg and Trevor. She’s internally thankful that Gen wasn’t in school today. Lara Jean is pretty sure that she already knows by now but Lara Jean is safe from her wrath just one more day. </p><p> </p><p>After a long day, Lara Jean is relaxing at home. She just got off the phone with Chris, who continues to imagine that Lara Jean and Peter will eventually fall for each other just based on one day together. Lara Jean does her best to shake her off the only way she knows how by changing the topic and asking her about her next boy conquest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lara Jean gets into a confrontation with a certain jealous ex. Will this cause her to back out of her contract with Peter?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   November creeps onto Lara Jean and Peter. They have been “dating” for about two months and any gossip of them has finally subsided, well mostly. Gen was not the happiest of the pairing. She had definitely thought she and Peter would have worked out whatever issues they had and get back together like they always did. She knew that he would probably still be upset about her fling with Mike but she didn’t think that he would just move on, specifically with Lara Jean, one of the girls she disliked for a long time. Gen had hoped that this would only be a temporary thing since Peter and her had so much history. It irritated her that Lara Jean was always around and that Peter’s friends actually liked it, not like when she used to be around. As much as she wished, she knew that Lara Jean wasn’t going anywhere soon.</p><p>  Lara Jean wasn’t blind to how Gen looked at her as if she could kill her. Neither was Chris and Lara Jean had to calm Chris down at least 7x a day.</p><p>  “I swear to everything, Lara Jean, if she gives you a stink face one more time I will personally knock her out.” Chris said one day while walking to Chris’ locker.</p><p>  “Christine! You need to stop. It is not that serious.” Lara Jean argued.</p><p>  “No, LJ. It is. And when she isn’t staring at you, she is saying something nasty about you. You’re lucky Peter is too oblivious to see her evil ways. But I’m not and I’ll be the one to say something to her even if you don’t. I mean, she’s the one that broke up with him and yet she’s mad that he moved on. You’re the best thing that happened to him and she hates it.” Lara Jean just listens while she watches Chris switches between books. She wasn’t dumb either. She knew that Gen couldn’t stand that she was around all the time, let alone dating Peter.</p><p>  “I can fight my own battles.”</p><p>  “That is beside the point. She needs to step back and realize that Peter moved on just like she did, which was during her relationship with Peter. You know what, whatever. She’s just aggravating and she’s messing up my mood. Will I see you in Chem or will you and Peter be all up in each other? You know what, don't even answer that. I’ll see you in English.” Chris laughs as she walks away knowing that Lara Jean is rolling her eyes. Lara Jean headed to the library to spend her free period in peace.</p><p>   Lara Jean looked at the time on her phone and saw that she only had 10 minutes left of her period which gave her more than enough time to go to her locker and grab whatever books she needed. As she approached her locker, on the other side of the hallway, she saw Gen walking towards her. She hoped that she would keep walking. Lara Jean didn’t have the time for Gen’s pettiness. As Lara Jean looked in her locker room to which books she would need, she heard footsteps approaching her and she mentally prepared for a fight, or at least tried.</p><p>   “I hope you know that you two won’t last.”</p><p>   “I'm sorry, what?” Lara Jean sarcastically asked Gen whose eyes she met. They were filled with anger.</p><p>   “I hope you know that you and Peter aren’t going to last. It is only a matter of time until you guys break up.”</p><p>   “What makes you think that, Gen? Because you two broke up?”</p><p>    Gen smirks with a small and evil giggle escaping her throat. “No, it's because you’re a nobody Lara Jean.”</p><p>    “Excu-” Lara Jean tried to speak but Gen continued.</p><p>    “You have always been a nobody. Don’t think for a second that because you are dating Peter for all of two minutes that you are someone. No one even knew who you were until him. You think that these people in this school like you but they are only nice to you because of Peter. No one wants to be on Peter’s bad side, I mean, he does have a temper.”</p><p>    Lara Jean tried to defend herself while she tried to fight the tears from falling.</p><p>    “Oh, come on, Lara Jean. Don’t tell me that you really think that you and Peter are going to last? Even if he and I don’t get back together, he will find someone that is in his league. And you? You will be a distant memory that he will only remember when he sees Facebook pictures or reunions. If I were you, I would save myself some time and embarrassment and just end it now. I mean, I wouldn’t be surprised if Peter didn’t break up with you by the start of lacrosse season since he really needs to focus.”</p><p>    “You know nothing about me and Peter’s relationship.” Lara Jean only had the strength for one sentence. She knew that their relationship was fake but that didn’t mean her words didn’t hurt any less, especially since Gen didn’t know their relationship was fake and was sending these words with genuine distaste in her heart.</p><p>     “Maybe, but that doesn’t mean you still will last. I know Peter’s world and you won’t be able to survive in it, Lara Jean. Face it, Lara Jean, your relationship is just on a timer.” With that, Gen walked away, or more like skipped. Lara Jean kept her back facing her and waited until she couldn’t hear Gen humming to herself to let the tears fall. She knew that Gen was just talking out of spite but it’s not like Lara Jean didn’t have these insecurities herself. But for someone to highlight them too hurt her. She cried while getting her books together. The bell rang and Lara Jean wiped her tears away making sure that no one would be able to see them when they crowded the halls.</p><p>      Lara Jean was in a daze when she walked into Chemistry that she was almost late. She didn’t make her way to sit next to Peter but instead sat next Chris knowing Lucas was out sick from school. She tried to avoid Peter’s confused expression which was a row ahead of her. Chris looked at her in surprise. She was just about to ask Lara Jean why she was sitting here until she heard the sniffle that escaped her best friend.</p><p>     Mr. Webster, the chemistry teacher, signaled the class to settle down for the lesson. Chris ripped out a piece of paper from her notebook, wrote something down, and then passed it to Lara Jean.</p><p>
  <em>     What happened with you and Peter?</em>
</p><p>     Lara Jean shook her head indicating that it wasn’t him.</p><p>     Then why aren’t you sitting next to him? Chris waited for her to write out her response but she saw Lara Jean’s head turned toward her and when she made eye contact with her best friend, her heart constricted for her. She saw the redness from her eyes and the tears that were at the rim waiting to fall.</p><p>
  <em>     What happened then?</em>
</p><p>     Lara Jean couldn’t find the will to write anything else but one word. <em>Gen</em>.</p><p>     As she thought about it, Lara Jean felt herself get sick with anxiety. She needed to get out of this room. Now.</p><p>     “Mr. Webster, may I use the bathroom?” Lara Jean quickly asked.</p><p>     “Oh, yes. Of course, Lara Jean. Please take the hall pass before you leave.” Lara Jean was out of her seat before her teacher could finish her sentence. She kept her head down making sure that she didn’t look at Peter. As she walked out the room, Peter turned to look at Chris hoping she would sense his eyes on her. She did and she was not happy. She scrunched her eyebrows and pointed at him and then made an ‘x’ with her two index fingers. Peter quickly understood Chris’ small message. He needed to go check in on Lara Jean. Now.</p><p>     “Mr. Webster, I think I forgot my Chemistry notebook in my locker, would you mind if I go and get it?” Peter asked, trying to hide his urgency.</p><p>     “Go ahead, Peter. But make sure you are quick with it.” Mr. Webster turned back around to the chalkboard to continue writing notes for the rest of the class. Peter walked out of the classroom and headed straight to the girls bathroom that was right down the hall, hoping that was the one that Lara Jean went to. As he is about to open the door, he silently hopes there isn’t another girl in there with her.</p><p>     He opens the door to see white stalls to the left and the sinks with dirty mirrors hanging to the right. He notices only one bathroom stall door closed and hopes that what he is about to doesn’t get him suspended for a week. He locks the bathroom so no one else can enter and walks up to the closed stall.</p><p>    "Lara Jean? Please tell me that's you in there.” He waits what feels like an eternity but actually only a few seconds and steps back when he hears the lock from the other side being pulled.</p><p>     “Peter, what are you doing here? This is the girl’s bathroom.” Lara Jean says as she steps out of the bathroom stall. Lara Jean couldn’t hide the red rims under her eyes. Peter brought his hand to her face and wiped a tear Lara Jean did not realize had fallen.</p><p>      “I locked the door so no one will come in. What did Gen say to you?” Lara Jean wanted to act surprised that Peter knew about her conversation, if you want to call it that, with Gen but knowing Chris was in their class she wasn’t surprised at all.</p><p>     “Nothing I didn’t already know.”</p><p>     “Well, tell me and we’ll see if you are right.” Peter asked her as he handed her a piece of toilet paper to wipe her eyes. Lara Jean sighed. There was no way out of this but she knew she had to speak fast. She didn’t want Mr. Webster being upset with her for taking too long. So, Lara Jean spoke fast but clear and broke down the whole interaction to Peter.</p><p>     “You shouldn’t listen to her. You were never a nobody, Covey. Gen likes to be the center of attention and now that she’s not, she needs to blame someone. Right now, that person is you.”</p><p>     “I know, but doesn’t mean that it didn’t hurt any less.” Peter hugs her and Lara Jean snuggles her face into his chest.</p><p>     “Come on, we don’t need Mr. Webster upset with us for being late.” Peter says. Lara Jean nods and gives him a small smile. They leave the bathroom and head back to class. Peter waits out in the hall for another minute to not make it obvious that they were obviously together.</p><p> </p><p>      At lunch, Peter and his friends,including Gen, are at their usual table. Peter laughed with his friends but still kept an eye on the cafeteria lunch knowing that Lara Jean and her friends would be walking in soon. Peter was still really bothered about what Gen had said to Lara Jean. He didn’t like how much it hurt Lara Jean but more specifically how much she thought Gen was right. Peter never thought Lara Jean was a nobody and he started to regret how distant he became from her when they were younger. He wanted to tell Gen off but he knew that Lara Jean would be upset with him. She didn’t want things to get worse and didn’t want to give Gen what she wanted.</p><p>      As Peter looks up, he sees Chris walk in with Lucas to her left and Lara Jean just barely trailing behind them. Lara Jean doesn’t see him right away but he watches her body language change when she does catch sight of something. He turns to see what has grabbed her attention and he sees her staring at Gen. He knows what she is thinking and he needs her to stop. He gets up from his seat and walks towards her and he notices her eyes light up when she finally catches his eye.</p><p>      “Excuse me, guys.” Peter says as he walks between Lucas and Chris. Peter stands in front of Lara Jean and Lara Jean looks up at Peter confused.</p><p>      “Everything okay, Peter?”</p><p>      “Everything is fine with me but how are you?” Peter gently pushes some hair away from Lara Jean’s face. Lara Jean felt a warm sensation reach her cheeks.</p><p>      “I’m fine now. Thank you for checking up on me earlier.”</p><p>      “What are boyfriends for?” Peter smirked. Lara Jean giggles hearing the underlying teasing in his voice.</p><p>      Suddenly, Peter puts his hand under Lara Jean’s chin and tilts her head up. He watches her eyes go wide for a second while he leans down but is surprised that she matches him and leans up to meet him. Her eyes close first and when their lips meet so does his. He feels her arms wrap around his waist and he puts both of his hands on her face leaning it more towards him.</p><p>     “Kavinsky! Get a room!” Peter’s friend Trevor yells. Peter and Lara Jean stop kissing and look toward the table. Their group of friends are howling and Chris and Lucas are clapping as is the rest of the cafeteria. Lara Jean feels her blood rush to her cheek and she tries to hide into Peter’s side.</p><p>      “Oh, fuck off.” Peter grabs Lara Jean’s hand and leads her to the table. As they are walking, Peter sneaks a look at Gen and he can feel the anger radiating off of her. He smirks and walks over to his seat making sure Lara Jean sat next to him.</p><p>     Everyone at the table goes back to what they were originally doing leaving Peter and Lara Jean alone.</p><p>     “What was that about, Peter?” Lara Jean whispers.</p><p>     "I had to show you and everyone else that you weren’t a nobody.” Lara Jean’s eyes grow wide again. “Did I do something wrong?” Peter asked worriedly.</p><p>     “Oh, no! I’m just surprised that you did that in front of everyone.”</p><p>     “Well, it is in the contract plus we are technically dating so a little PDA doesn’t hurt anyone. Well, maybe just one person.” Lara Jean realizes who he is talking about and laughs and gives a playful slap on his arm. Peter puts his arm around her and jumps into the conversation with some of the guys. While Lara Jean eats her lunch and tries to hold a conversation with Chris and Lucas, shes tries to also ignore the butterfly-like feeling in her stomach.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I want to thank everyone for being patient with me during this hiatus. I know many of you had messaged me about updating my story and I wanted you guys know that I appreciate all of your support and dedication to this story. During this past few months, I have had a lot of personal situations plus unlike some of you, I was still working since the beginning of the pandemic. I hope this chapter makes everyone happy as it did me. </p><p>xxxx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>